Giddy up!
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Blitz and Rook get away from the costume party to have some fun on their own (Rook/Blitz NSFW)


**Giddy up!**

* * *

Costume parties were an absolute hit in the base. There was a certain beauty in getting trashed while dressed as Spongebob or something equally ridiculous. Probably a good explanation of why Thermite loved organizing these parties every month.

The chosen theme for this one was Welcome to the farm, and Blitz had happily agreed to Rook's suggestion of getting matching costumes. Rook was delighted. Finally, his opportunity to dress Blitz as he wanted! The tight jeans could stay, they looked marvellous on him. And that meant he could dress him as a cowboy. Blitz looked downright sinful with those boots and the tight flannel shirt, Rook was quickly discovering a cowboy kink he never imagined he had. Blitz insisted on personally picking Rook's outfit next day, which seemed fair enough to him. Besides, it made Blitz beam at him in a way that was utterly adorable and Rook kissed him right there.

He should have imagined something was amiss when he saw Blitz's smirk before presenting him with this. His only explanation was that every cowboy needed a horse to ride. And Rook had alrady agreed, so he couldn't back down now. Thus they went as horse and cowboy to the party. Speaking of cow boys, Jäger's costume had mentally scarred him for life. Cow print tight leggings and a cow helmet were not an appropriate choice. He was sure Bandit was involved somehow, Rook refused to accept half the GSG9 were this crazy.

Of course, sanity was relative when the host and mastermind behind the party was a chicken. Thermite was dressed as a giant feathery monstrosity. Had he stolen it from a KFC advertisement campaign? At least Rook felt more at ease now that he saw more people dressed as animals. There were a few who dared to come not in a costume, but then they were given a random animal mask by Thermite the giant chicken. Doc had avoided getting one of the masks by claiming he was dressed as a vet by virtue of his white coat, but he was nowhere to be seen now. Knowing Gustave, Rook would wager he already left.

Well into the night, and into their drinks, the party acquired a downright strange atmosphere, like something taken out of The Island of Dr. Moreau. Rook observed the situation from his perch on one of the couches, waiting for Blitz to come with the drink he promised him. Smoke was wearing bunny ears, from where he got them it was a mystery. On the couch next to him, a fluffy cloud of white sat next to a kitty eared Kapkan. It took Rook a while to identify that the man was Glaz dressed up as a sheep. Tachanka was wearing another horned helmet and Jackal was pretending to be bull fighting him, waving his arms like he held an invisible red cape in front of the Russian. Rook wasn't sure what was more surreal in that scene, Tachanka playing along or that Jackal doing all that dressed as a dog.

"Here, a sugary cocktail for my mighty steed!" Blitz pressed a colourful drink to his hand, and Rook took an experimental sip. Strawberry flavour, nice.

"I heard they're breaking out the karaoke stuff soon," Rook informed him, hopeful that Blitz would finally agree to sing a duet with him.

"Hmm." Blitz drank from his own fancy, peach coloured cocktail. He scooted closer to him, close enough that Rook could count the freckles in his face, and leant into him. "I was thinking of bringing our own private party upstairs?"

His hand fell on Rook's thigh, squeezing gently and slowly moving up, as if Rook actually needed any encouragement. They hadn't had the opportunity to have some quality time alone for days, and at this point Rook was starting to dream of it at night.

He barely nodded his agreement, wide eyed and eager, and Blitz was already dragging him to his bedroom. Everything happened in a blur and then he was sitting on the edge of Blitz's bed. He knew that because he recognized the bedspread. Blitz sunk to his knees in front of him, looking up at him with such a look of adoration that Rook was left speechless. Until Blitz started to giggle.

"Can you take off the horse costume now, please? It's distracting."

"You chose it for me. Don't you like it, mon coeur?"

Before Blitz could reply, he bent forward to kiss him, the contact of their lips sweeter than honey and addictive. Rook could never tire of it, or from hearing Blitz pleased sigh when he deepened the kiss. They were making out, slow and unhurried just as they both liked best. Rook was trying to unbutton his shirt, while Blitz's hands were on Rook's thighs again, kneading and caressing him, and simply driving Rook crazy. They broke apart for air as Blitz reached the buttons of his trousers, then he stopped to look at him with a small pout.

"Seriously, loose the costume mein schatz. I can't blow you if that horse thing is on your head, looking at me."

He needn't to be told twice. Rook shrugged off the top part of the costume and moaned in relief when the colder air hit his overly warm skin. Meanwhile Blitz got rid of his trousers and underwear, making him groan when he took hold of his cock and began to stroke him into full hardness.

"Ohh, mon Dieu!" Rook breathed, hands balling into fists and rumpling the bedspread as Blitz's tongue darted out to taste him.

Blitz licked a stripe from the base of the shaft to the tip and Rook groaned like all the air had left his lungs at once. He continued with a few more teasing licks before he placed an open mouthed and wet kiss on the tip, sucking lightly on it. Blitz looked up to him, those gorgeous blue eyes stealing any coherent thought from Rook as he took him fully into his mouth, slow bit by slow bit, keeping eye contact all the time.

The moment Blitz broke eye contact he started to bob his head up and down, taking his cock deeper each time until it hit the back of his throat and he made a gagging noise. Rook threaded his fingers on Blitz's soft, golden hair and guided him, setting a shallower and gentler pace than the one Blitz had imposed on himself. The fantastic warmth and wet feeling was almost too much for Rook, who closed his eyes and lost himself in it until he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered and opened his eyes again. The sight that greeted him threatened to push him over the edge. Rook tightened his grip on Blitz's hair, watching the sinful picture his partner made as his cock disappeared between his lips while Blitz looked back at him, his hand pumping his own dick all the time. Blitz added a bit more pressure to his sucking and Rook was gone, cursing in French as he came on Blitz's mouth. He forgot to breath for a few seconds as he rode the pleasure high. And when he regained full awareness of his surroundings, he was once more caught off guard by Blitz.

"Julien," Blitz panted from his kneeling spot, working his cock faster than before.

It was mesmerizing to see Blitz pleasure himself, but Rook wanted more than that. "Elias, come here love."

Blitz scrambled up into the bed and Rook wasted no time in taking over what he was doing, wrapping his own fist over his partner's hard dick and licking off the droplets of precum gathering on the slit. Blitz was already moaning beautifully and Rook knew him well enough to know he wouldn't last much longer. He stopped licking Blitz's cock to suck his own fingers, wetting it thoroughly before he resumed his previous work. He took Blitz into his mouth, loving the way it felt against his tongue and the sounds it wrenched from him. His wet finger traced the rim of Blitz's hole and the dick in his mouth twitched, another moan in the form of his name falling from Blitz's lips. When the finger finally breached him Blitz bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Rook's mouth and spilling down his throat. He continued licking him, milking him down to the last drop.

Rook collapsed in bed next to Blitz, both of them breathing hard and blindly reaching for each other. He cuddled up to Blitz, hands clasped together over his chest.

"Oh, wow." Neither of them was usually very eloquent after sex, yet Rook found it amusing that Blitz seemed incapable of stringing a sentence together. "I wanted to... ride my steed, but wow."

His high pitched giggles filled the room until he hid his face against Blitz's chest, nuzzling it. "You can ride me anytime cowboy."

For now though, he only wanted to cuddle and maybe take a nap. And a shower too, he was all sweaty from sex and from wearing the damn horse suit.

"We should shower before sleeping," he warned Blitz, still clinging to him and kissing his neck. Neither of them showed any inclination to move.

"You're right," Blitz heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Let's just stay like this for a while, okay?"

To be truthful, there was nowhere else Rook would rather be than in Blitz's arms, so of course he just hummed in agreement and kissed him again, this time on his clavicle. This was one of Rook's favourite moments, being lulled to sleep by Blitz's heartbeat, closely followed by waking up next to him. That would come tomorrow though, and he couldn't wait for it and the ensuing reflection it always brought about how damn lucky he was.


End file.
